


What If We Kissed?

by iloafbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i believe in hyunhye supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/pseuds/iloafbread
Summary: In which Hyejoo and Hyunjin have mutual feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	What If We Kissed?

**ae0ng:** hyejoo

 **antiwatermelonhater:** what

 **ae0ng:** i’m hungry

 **ae0ng:** let’s get some fried chicken <3

 **antiwatermelonhater:** i’m sleeping

 **ae0ng:** :(

 **ae0ng:** :(

 **antiwatermelonhater:**.

 **ae0ng:** :((((((((

 **antiwatermelonhater:** mf

 **antiwatermelonhater:** pick me up in 10

 **ae0ng:** yayyy

 **ae0ng:** love you <3

 **antiwatermelonhater:** puta

\--

“Are you seeing someone these days?”

“Look at me.” Hyejoo instructed and Hyunjin obeyed. “Do I look like I’m interested in dating right now?”

“Mm…” Hyunjin hummed. “No but you look like you’re interested in me.” It was obviously a joke but Hyejoo seemed to be flustered by it. Hyunjin saw this as an opportunity to tease the latter. “Oh, are you?”

“My apologies, ma’am. My brain was busy processing on how disgusting that statement was.” Hyejoo answered monotonously.

“Ah. Denial.”

“Shut up.”

Hyunjin laughed and decided to give up on the topic. “How is your arranging assignment coming along by the way?” She asked whilst picking up a chicken drumstick.

“I’ve finished it.” Hyejoo replied, she’s totally not thinking about the previous topic. Nope. “Now that I’m done with that, I can focus on my bass guitar exam as much as I want.”

“Good for you.” Hyunjin smiled. “Wanna get some bubble tea after this?”

“Mm.”

\--

After their dinner, they got their bubble tea drinks as Hyunjin proposed. Hyejoo was lost in her thoughts at the shotgun seat while sipping on her beverage every now and then. Hyunjin on the other hand was humming through the current song that was playing on the radio. The atmosphere was super chill; much to their likings.

“Joo,” Hyunjin broke the silence. “Let’s say that we’re dating right now–”

“God, not again.” Hyejoo cut her off.

“Do you think we’d have matching hoodies,” Hyunjin continued without a bother. “Or we’d borrow each other’s hoodies?”

“Neither. Now drive me back home.”

“Oh come on!” Hyunjin whined. “I’m asking for future references.”

Hyejoo groaned in annoyance. “You’d steal my hoodies and I’d wear yours out of force. There, I’ve answered your dumb question.”

“Interesting...” Hyunjin hummed.

“Man… what’s up with you these days, Hyun? You’ve been asking me silly questions like these for like a week now.” Asked Hyejoo curiously but maybe that came out sounding as if she was fed up; Hyunjin looked hurt.

“These aren’t silly questions… I’m genuinely inquisitive.”

“Hmm?”

“Am I not dropping enough hints for you these days?” Hyunjin asked whilst avoiding Hyejoo’s dumbfounded gaze on her.

“Wait, wh–”

“I like you.”

Hyunjin looked at Hyejoo in anticipation; her face was feeling warm and she couldn’t help but to smile when she realized how terribly flushed Hyejoo’s cheeks were. The speechless one quickly turned off the dim lights in the car and faced the window seat, making Hyunjin to laugh at the sudden action.

“Joo~”

“Shut.”

“Hyejoo~”

“Shut the fuck up and give me a moment to debate whether you’re joking or not!”

Hyunjin laughed again. “Why don’t you find out yourself?”

“What?” Hyejoo slightly turned her head at her friend’s direction but quickly look away again. “I said give me a moment!”

“God, you’re so cute.” Hyunjin rapidly poked on Hyejoo’s shoulder. “Hey. Hyejoo. Hyejoo. Hey. Hey. Hey.”

“Hyunjin, I swear to fucking God–”

“What if we kissed?”

…

“Would you believe me then?”

\--

**ae0ng:** hyejoo

 **antiwatermelonhater:** what

 **ae0ng:** i’m so hungry tf

 **ae0ng:** can we have jajangmyeon??

 **ae0ng:** also can i h*ld your h*nd later uwu

 **antiwatermelonhater:** gross

 **antiwatermelonhater:** also no i need to practice my scales

 **ae0ng:** mmm hyejoo :(((((

 **ae0ng:** :((((((

 **ae0ng:** :( :(

 **antiwatermelonhater:** …mf

 **ae0ng:** :) i’m coming to your department in 5!!

 **ae0ng:** love you <3

 **antiwatermelonhater:** puta

 **antiwatermelonhater:**.

 **antiwatermelonhater:** love you too <3

**Author's Note:**

> stan hyunhye bc they're cute if you pay close attention <3


End file.
